


steve?

by booksameliad



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But Steve is nice so its good, Troy is a bitch, and i need more of the frenship between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: Troy is a bully (like always), Will is his victim (like always), and Steve is savior (since the incident of November).





	steve?

Will was a quiet boy who only had three friends (four if you count his brother) and only talked about science and dungeons and dragons if you walked by him in the hallways before he went missing for a week.

Will was a quiet boy who only had four friends (five if you count his brother) and only talked about school if you walked by him in the hallways after he went missing for a week.

Since he was a weak, quiet boy who didn't really know how to fight back, he was an easy target for a boy named Troy and his goonies that helped.

Which was how he got into his current situation.

**-**

Will ran down the road, focusing on the sound of footsteps behind him as he ran around rocks and trees, getting closer to the forest he could escape in. He felt like cheering when he saw he wasn't far away from escaping into the forest, and he was close, so close to escaping, when a hand latched onto the hood of his hoodie and pulled back, choking him as he was pulled to the ground.

He heard the two boys laughing as he knocked his elbow into the ground and gave out a quiet scream of pain. It was short, only lasted a second, but he hoped that someone heard him. Someone must have, right? Nobody would let a short shout of pain go unnoticed, right?

"Where's your friends to save you?" Troy mocked Will as he 'rested' his back (he was not resting, he was not, but he had been knocked down and his back was laying against the ground, but laying would sound weird, and so would laid) against the hard asphalt road and the grass near the forest that he was going to escape in.

Mike hadn't been at school that day. He had some sickness (Will can't remember the weird name he was told that it was called) that Joyce didn't want him to get, and Mike's mom didn't want him to give it to other kids, so Mike was going to be absent the rest of the week, and Will couldn't visit him. Dustin and Lucus hot the same sickness and weren't allowed to come to school either. The only other person Will considered his friend (she was nice and kind and always talked to him when she came over) was Nancy, Mike's sister. She wouldn't be able to help either, since she was in high school and they got out five minutes later than the middle school does. Jonathan had to work a double shift immediately after school, so he didn't have time to pick up Will, take him home, then drive back to go to work. So Will had to walk home all alone today, with no one to come and save him.

"I asked you a question!" Troy leaned over him, holding a knife to his face as tears started to go down Will's face.

"I won't answer." Will defiantly said, trying to be brave in the face if danger (read: Troy).

"Fine." Troy sneered as he started to press down with the knife, and Will shut his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Troy's face when-

"What's going on here?" A voice interuppted Troy's torture, making him freeze as Will opened his eyes.

Steve Harrington was standing a few feet away, his hand toying with something in his pocket as he stared at Troy with something close to boredom on his face. Will heard a click as Steve paused, making one motion in the pocket of his hoodie before pulling both hands out, ruffling his hair.

Steve walked closer, only standing two feet away, when he repeated the question.

"What's going on here?" His face lost the look of boredom it had had, and gained the look of anger.

"Nothing you should be sticking your nose into!" Troy angrily said as he shoved (no, he didn't shove the knife, he pressed) the knife back to Will's skin, and he shut his eyes again, fear clear on his face.

"Oh, really?" Steve laughed, before stepping quickly over and lifting Troy up, shocking everyone except himself. "I'm not the one bullying a kid and having no idea of what's happened to him."

"Now, listen closely. If you try to hurt Will again, or his friends, or even just leave an awful note in his locker, I will find you and beat your ass. Got it?" Troy quickly nodded his head, fear clear on his face as Steve set him down. He quickly ran away, his friends following him as he ran down the road.

Steve stared down the street for a few seconds, making sure that they really were running away, before quickly moving down to Will's side.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" He gently asked as he grabbed Will's hand and helped him sit up.

"I t-think so." Will stuttered as he grabbed onto Steve's hand and lifted himself up.

"Do you want to go to my house and call Jonathan to pick you up?" Steve asked as he helped Will gather the supplies that had fallen from Will's backpack. "Or do you want me to walk you to your house?"

Will thought for a moment as he picked up the objects, and he made his decision when he stuffed the last book intro his backpack. (It wasn't reallya decision, since Jonathan wouldn't be able to pick him up.)

"Walk me to my house."

Will grinned when Steve dramatically sighed as he kneeled down so that Will could get on his back.

"Why do you always torture me like this Will? I'm just an old man who needs to let his back straighten, but you want to bsbd it even more!" Steve pretended to complain as Will giggled, a smile, a genuine one, on his face as Steve continued to complain the whole time until they got to the Byer's house.

As Will jumped off of his back and fixed his backpack on his shoulders, he turned around to look at Steve, who had his hand out for a fist bump, which Will gladly did.

"Stay cool, kid."

"Will do, Steve."


End file.
